


kiss you

by phxnies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff I think, M/M, inspired by an edit, jaehyun stop being whipped for him and going with his plans, johnny dont hide ur bf anymore pls, minor markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxnies/pseuds/phxnies
Summary: well it’s not like they asked about his relationship or anything and he doesn't even try to hide but sometimes his friends are oblivious as fuck. and this is part of that “sometimes”.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! i havent posted in so long omg im so sorry but im back but not for long lmao anyway this fic is inspired by this [edit](https://twitter.com/exotanvcity/status/1339393741476413440?s=21) and i advise you to watch it before reading this fic so that it will make more sense!! have a nice holiday!

“fuck he is so cute he is gonna be mine!” this was what johnny heard when he came into taeyong’s apartment for their annual movie night. he heard about the new student, well, his boyfriend, moving into the city a few days ago, and now is transferred at SMU. but of course seeing that his whole entire group, except donghyuck and mark, is talking about how cute his boyfriend was and is planning to date him, they don't even know about johnny’s relationship. 

well it’s not like they asked about his relationship or anything and he doesn't even try to hide but sometimes his friends are oblivious as fuck. and this is part of that “sometimes”.

“bitch, you wish,” sicheng said as he slapped yuta on the thigh, making him yelp in pain as donghyuck and mark noticed johnny by the doorway. they made a confused face at him but he just shrugged. they are the only people who knew about his relationship because mark is his brother, and of course mark would tell his boyfriend donghyuck about jaehyun. 

“i brought snacks. what movie are we watching tonight?” johnny asked as he shrugged his coat off, revealing a hoodie underneath. most of them were either wearing a hoodie with sweatpants or pyjamas because everyone is gonna fall asleep at some point and have a sleepover. 

“let’s just watch harry potter and the order of phoenix,” ten said as he took the snacks from the coffee table. everyone just hummed in agreement.

few minutes into the movie, johnny’s phone pinged, signaling that he had a notification. not to his surprise, mark had texted him. 

_[markiepoo]_

_mind telling me why are all of our friends simping for your boyfriend?_

_[11:45 pm]_

_[me]_

_jaehyun just transferred to SMU_

_[11:46 pm]_

_[markiepoo]_

_i know that but aren't you guys dating? oh my god did something happen? did you guys BROKE UP?!_

_[11:48 pm]_

_[me]_

_mark. if we broke up we wouldnt be living together. and i dont think they know that me and jaehyun are dating, i mean they never asked._

_[11:49 pm]_

  
  
_[markiepoo]_

_they dont even realise the person on your wallpaper is not you?! or when they go over to your apartment they didnt even notice the polaroid pictures? wow they are oblivious._

_[11:52 pm]_

_[me]_

_they are. very._

_[11:55 pm]_

💋

johnny rolled his eyes after reading the messages in the groupchat. how are his friends THAT oblivious? he shook his head as jaehyun stepped into their shared room, looking at johnny in question.

“nothing...my friends just made a bet about who could win you first.”

“...why?”

“because one, you're really cute, two, you're new, and three, no one knows we are dating except for mark and hyuck.”

“okay... then so what am i supposed to do when they supposedly ask me out john?”

johnny pondered for a second before coming up with an idea. 

💋

johnny looked up from his laptop where he was doing his assignments towards the door that was opened by his lovely boyfriend who went along with his plans by going out with his friends, the first being taeyong. 

“hey peach, how was it?” johnny asked as he put his laptop on the coffee table and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. jaehyun just sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. “it was tiring but fun. taeyong was really nice.” 

“that’s good. i told you so. well even though his main intention is to win you over…”

“babe you were literally the one who came up with this plan,” jaehyun said as he smacked his boyfriends chest, who just chuckled in response and tightened his grip on him.

💋

“i am telling you yuta, jaehyun doesn't like you. he literally bro-zoned you on twitter in front of everyone.” yuta just glared at ten, who had just come back from his little “date” (IT’S JUST A HANG OUT TEN WTF -johnny) with jaehyun. johnny just shook his head at his friends’ bickering as he sipped on his ice americano.

“how about you johnny? i haven't even seen you interact or hang out with jaehyun,” taeyong asked. yuta and ten stopped their bickering to face the said man. johnny just shrugged. 

“i’m busy with school stuff and even if i have the chance to hang out or talk to jaehyun, all of you will steal his attention anyways.” it technically wasn't a lie, everytime johnny wanted to spend a nice evening with jaehyun, he would always be distracted by his phone that was filled with notifications by, well, johnny’s friends. 

“hm. true. anyways i heard doyoung managed to snatch jaehyun first before jungwoo and sicheng. i wonder what they are gonna do. i bet it wasn't as good and fun as mine,” ten said smugly. taeyong just rolled his eyes as yuta kicked him underneath the table. johnny regrets meeting up with his friends. 

“okay but guys, how do you know that jaehyun is single and not taken? maybe that's why he bro-zoned you yuta?” johnny asked as the three of them looked at him as if he had grown two heads. 

“well, he agreed to hang out wit—”

“no but johnny is right though.”

“wait what?!” ten and yuta looked at taeyong who avoided their eyes. “and how would you know mr lee taeyong?”

“well… i saw his lockscreen wallpaper as we were ready to take a selfie on his phone and i’m pretty sure that it's not jaehyun because he looked too tall and big,” taeyong explained. johnny had to hide his smirk behind his ice americano. huh. he still kept his wallpaper the way it is. 

“well he didn't mention having a boyfriend in his social medias or personally so” ten shrugged as he threw his straw wrapper at taeyong who smacked him on his arm. johnny just smiles. 

after a few moments of silence, ten spoke up. “but what _is_ his type?” 

“he told me he likes guys who work out and that can catch up with him, tall, friendly, kind, and soft,” taeyong said. 

“that is very specific and it kinda fits johnny’s description.”

“yeah well i don't think johnny is jaehyun type,” yuta said.

“excuse me?” johnny stopped drinking his ice americano and put down his drink while staring straight into yuta’s eyes. 

“i— uhm.”

“well, you may never know i guess,” taeyong hopped in the conversation before it got heated because the look on johnny’s face was actually really scary. 

_‘but why did johnny get so defensive when he didn't want to participate in the first place?’_ taeyong thought to himself.

“whatever. anyways i have to go. i still have some assignments i need to finish up before the week finishes. i’ll see you guys soon.” johnny stood up from his seat and began walking away from his friends, who were looking at him with confused and scared gazes. 

💋

“why did me and yuta get called hyung while he doesn't do that to you guys?” doyoung exclaimed as he plopped onto the couch beside sicheng. “and when did you facetime jaehyun?” 

_'because i’m his boyfriend’_ johnny answered doyoung’s question in his head. 

all of them just shrug. “last night. it’s nice having a friend that is the same age,” sicheng said while jungwoo pouted. “i wish i had a same-aged friend.” 

“anyway jaehyun hasn't really said anything to us. and johnny boy, you haven't even shoot your shot. what’s up with that?” jungwoo asked as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

“i’ve been busy.”

“that’s what you said when we met up for coffee the other time,” ten rolled his eyes. 

johnny was about to speak up but his phone pinged. it was a notification from his boyfriend.

_[peach ❤️]_

_baby.._

_[9:38 pm]_

_[me]_

_yes my peach?_

_[9:39 pm]_

_[peach ❤️]_

_when are you gonna tell your friends.._

_its been days john i need a break_

_[9:41 pm]_

_[me]_

_my fun times are over anyways_

_[9:41 pm]_

_[peach ❤️]_

_does that mean you're gonna tell them?_

_[9:42 pm]_

_[me]_

_yes i’ll tell them ❤️_

_[9:43 pm]_

johnny unconsciously smiled, not knowing there were 6 pairs of eyes staring at him.

💋

“YOU HAVE BEEN DATING FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO TELL US?” chaos. that is what it was. after telling his friends about his and jaehyun’s relationship, all of them decided it was a good idea to barge into their shared apartment at midnight. 

“JOHNNY? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR LIKE WHAT, 3 YEARS?” yuta screamed as he smacked johnny on the arm repeatedly while ten screamed out “WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE DIAPERS YOU GIANT!”

“ow! yuta stop! and i’m sorry okay! it’s not like you guys asked or anything so i assumed that you wouldn't even care!” johnny winced as yuta hit him hard for the last time before puffing out a breath. 

“bitch what do you mean by ‘we don’t care’ like hello i have been trying to set you up with some of my friends but you weren't even interested! and now i know that because you have a boyfriend!” taeyong exclaimed.

said boyfriend then came out of his and johnny’s shared room and unconsciously reached out to johnny who, in return, pulled him close. 

“i’m sorry i didn't tell you guys too…i was really excited to meet you guys but i heard johnny didn't tell you guys about us,” jaehyun ducked his head down as johnny rubbed soothing circles on his hips.

“jaehyun it’s not your fault. it’s this dumbo’s fault. he probably made a plan for you to follow,” doyoung rolled his eyes as johnny laughed.

"i bet mark and donghyuck know about this way before us," jungwoo sighed.

"oh yeah they do. they knew ever since me and jaehyun started dating."

"WHAT?!" johnny and jaehyun busted out laughing.

it was all good then.


End file.
